The Love She Thought She Had
by Lovebetween2hearts
Summary: Mary was brought into the vampire life by Blake. She soon falls for him. But she is soon torn away from him by someone. Read to find out why Mary can not have the love of her life.


Mary was brought into the vampire life at the age of 17. Dieing from multiple stab wounds, a vampire named Blake saved her from death, draining the human life from her. The change from human to vampire was agonizing, unbearable. But still she remained strong and became one of the nightwalkers. When she first came into the life, she despised Black, despised him for making her a monster. So she ran from him for about 20 years. Getting no where and knowing nothing about her new self, she crawled back to him. He forgave her for her actions for he knew what she felt toward him, toward the life. He accepted her with no questions asked back with him. He taught her the rules of a vampire, the hunting skills, everything she would need to know. They spent every moment with each other, never leaving each other for a second. It was not until a few years later that Mary began feeling love for him, and totally forgave him for changing her. She was almost positive he felt the same to her. So she began doing things she thought was right to him. She kissed his cheek, held his hand, and hugged him; he never flinched back or pushed her away. So she was sure he felt the same to her although he never did anything back to her, she didn't care though. She new he was the one she would walk forever with hand in hand until the world stopped spinning. That is until the one day his lost love reappeared. They sat under a tree in their forest one late night like they always did. Both suddenly heard a stick crack deep in the forest, both felt an odd presence watching them. They stood in lighting speed. He pushed her gently behind him and took a fighting stance bearing his white fangs in the direction of the noise. She bared hers as well letting a deep growl escape her lips. They stood still like stone statues. His blue eyes scanned the forest. Hers did as well. They both gave up after a few moments and began to relax. He began to turn toward her until he was forcefully hugged around the waist by the thing they presumed was stalking the forest.

"Blake!" The creature now identified as a woman cried to him. His eyes took on a knowing look as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Mary looked at the both them with confused eyes.

"Angel, where have you been, why did you leave without saying goodbye to me?" He said with a hint of anger, holding her closer to him. Light sobs were heard from her as she gripped the back of his shirt.

"I….I'm sorry, my mother an…and father were sick…….I was take….taking care of them, then I had to….to take care of my sister after they……they died." She said through sobs clutching his shirt tighter. He lightly stroked her hair shushing her.

"Don't apologize to me, you only did what you thought was right, it's not like you wanted to leave me, right?" he pulled her gently away by her shoulders and looked into her deep blue eyes a questioning look in his eyes. She looked at up to him with shock and shook her violently.

"No, no of course not, I love you Blake why would I ever want to leave you!" Tears steamed down her face quickly as she raised her voice. He pulled her to him again forcefully.

"I love you too Angel, just promise me you won't ever leave me again." He said gently as two tears streamed down his pale white cheeks.

"Promise." She mumbled into his chest. He smiled and kissed her head gently.

Mary stood still unable to feel her legs anymore, unable to see through the tears that clouded her vision. Blake's eyes moved slowly and looked at her with strange eyes. Like fire, adrenaline fueled her legs and she took off running toward the forest edge. Tears streamed down her face and she wiped them violently away. Her speed quickened, to the human eye she would be invisible running.

"Blake…..Blake!" She screamed as the tears fell faster, her heart throbbed in her chest painfully with every beat.


End file.
